


Himari's Nightmares

by Trilinklover



Series: Himari: BanG Dream! Girl's Necromancy Party! [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (The RP this was for), Corpses, Death, F/F, Killing Game AU, Necromancy Party, Nightmares, Please be wary;; this isn't one for those who can't take the girls dying;;;, Spiders thread reference in nightmare #2, Zombies, description of torture, implied thoughts of self harm, intense panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover
Summary: Amid the killing game that goes on before her eyes, Himari is unable to catch a break even through slumber. In fact, on occasion her fears appear more-so in those times than when she is awake. Here is a compilation of the nightmares she has had as a result of this 'game'.TAKE NOTE, THIS FANFICTION INCLUDES ALL OF THE TAGS MENTIONED. TAKE CARE NOT TO READ IT IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THE IDEA OF THE GIRLS BEING IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!
Series: Himari: BanG Dream! Girl's Necromancy Party! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545457
Kudos: 8





	1. That's all this is right? A nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> Please take caution to the tags and the Summary's warning!! I do hope those of you who are reading this enjoy;;; Although I don't even know how to feel and I wrote these myself ;FJASIUDH. Take caution to what was referenced up there and I hope this isn't horrible!

Himari wakes up abruptly on top of one of the beds that Afterglow has pushed together, sitting up quickly. She looks around the room and notices how she is all alone in this room, not a common thing as of late. The pink haired girl shrugs, getting up without a problem and makes her way towards the door in order to leave the room. She extends a hand and touches the cold surface grasping the metal doorknob and turns it. The door opens easily, however when it is about half way open it is unable to move any further.

She looks down first, as she maneuvers herself to leave the room and notices the floor seems to be splattered with a crimson substance that has been spilled not long ago, still wet from wherever it had come from. She takes a deep breath, steeling herself mentally before squeezing out of the half opened door. 

The sight that met her, was not one for those who have a weak stomach. Lying just outside the ‘Hey, Hey, Hoe!’ dormitory was a pile of bodies of people Himari would always recognize upon first glance. We have Moca who was lying there in a pile of their own blood, a gaping wound in their chest with the heart brutally ripped out and placed above their body. The heart does not beat, it remains unmoving. Tsugumi, brown hair now crusty with blood, had her legs slashed cleanly off, moved to the side and made to lean against the wall as if they would walk again without their owner. Tomoe’s hair blended with the crimson splatters around her. Her head was detached from her body, clearly the act of decapitating her occurred over a long period of time based on the ruggedness of this cut. Ran however was simply still, nothing seemingly off about her unless you’d consider the blood from the others that seems to have stained her clothing in the red that is visible. 

With a hope that Ran could still be alive Himari races over, not caring about how her shoes or her clothing is getting wet from the freezing blood that remains splattered across the floor. She falls to her knees, and brings Ran’s head to her lap. 

She’s cold to the touch… 

Tears begin to fall down from her face onto Ran’s unresponsive body as Himari realizes just what had happened. She looks into the open, terrified, pained eyes of her friends who all lie there. Unmoving. Cold. Covered from top to bottom in their own blood. 

She screams but makes no sound, is terrified yet unable to move properly. She quivers as she takes in ragged breaths, just watching. Eventually, she finds the ability to move and backs up, trying to escape the vision of her dead friends as she bumps into something else. Something… cold. Something… almost clammy to the touch. 

She looks behind her and… and there is a whole other pile of corpses, piled one on top of the other… Kanon-san… Misaki-chan… Eve-chan… Kasumi… Rimi… Kaoru-senpai… Chisato-san… Rinko-san… Yukina-san… Hina-senpai… Sayo-san… Maya-senpai… Arisa… Lisa-senpai… Ako-chan… Aya-san… All of them nothing else but a part of this... pile of limbs. Each person is barely disguinsuable from each other, a mess of body parts and gore. The hair from each of them is hanging from their place on each person’s head and is the defining factor of how Himari can even see them there - after all, with their heads on top of the pile it would be easy to tell who has passed on, right?~

When she hears a loud noise from the direction of that… that prison... she knows that… that the people who have previously died are still there, in some kind of sick zombie form… 

She… She can’t handle it but she can’t move - not on her own. She looks at the people she ones she once called friends in horror… she…. She’s the last one alive isn’t she? Shouldn’t she be glad she could escape? And yet… and yet she cannot bring herself to move. 

Her stare turns blank as she looks at the heart so brutally ripped from Moca. Her body, almost motionless as she looks at Tomoe’s head being so far gone from her body… Her eyes, tear up looking at the motionless body of Ran who, looking at her now, appears soaking wet… Her legs, paralyzed yet feeling an excruciating pain as she looks at the state of Tsugu’s own legs - so far away from the rest of her corpse…

Everything is extremely cold. Everything doesn’t feel okay. Everything… Everything is not okay.

Eventually, Himari finds herself moving without her own consent, heading to the kitchen. She opens the door with a shaky arm, and enters the room, seemingly spotless in comparison to the bloodbath she had just emerged from. She walks over to where the knives are located and grabs one, looking at the cool glint the clean metal provides.

Mechanically, she walks back through the kitchen door to the room smelling of iron - to the blood covered floors and walls. In a stiff fashion one would describe as robotic, she raises the knife to her skin and... and stops. She swears she hears the clear, crisp laughter from Shigeko but at this point she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care about anything because everything she has loved is bleeding out in the cold. 

The knife clatters to the ground alongside her tears. 

She curls up in a ball, trying not to focus on the blood stained on her skin, trying not to think that she just lost everyone, trying not to think about how she’ll never get to tell any one of them how much she cares for them. 

She tries not to think of how cold each of them has become. She tries not to think of the lifeblood that had spilled from their veins and onto the cold, hard floor. She tries not to think of Moca’s ripped out heart, lying silent outside of their body, never able to beat again. She tries not to think. She tries not to focus. She tries to just… not. She’s just shocked, remaining still, unable to move on her own.

So when the Zombies crawl into the main area, intent on making a feast off of every piece of flesh they can find, Himari remains seated. She stares blankly into the blood piles that grow with each disturbance to the bodies. Her tears mix with the blood on the ground and her clothing. The zombies work on consuming them all, not leaving anything behind in their rampaging. They approach Himari, who has not moved since she has returned with the knife. They approach the still girl, who is paralyzed - not even looking up despite hearing the zombies approaches from the moans they let out with vocal chords that had once not belonged to them… 

The zombies make it to her side. Tae’s grabs her hand, bringing it to her mouth whilst Hagumi’s grabs her other hand. Saaya’s goes for her shoulder whilst Kokoro’s managed to reach her feet being torn apart as she was. They begin to bring her limbs closer and closer to their salivating mouths with their hands that are coated the same crimson color that had once been sprayed over the floor of the main room and now cover their bodies. Right as Himari’s limbs are about to reach the sharp teeth of the deceased...

She wakes up with a small gasp - curling up her body into a small ball whilst breathing unevenly as she escapes from this nightmare, because that’s all it is, a nightmare right?


	2. The Thread of a Spider lowered into Hell and snapped before she could see the light of day again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, in this chapter there are descriptions of dead bodies, people falling to their death and a slight description of that, zombies, and intense panic! Please don't read if you really can't handle these kinds of things!!

Himari doesn't really remember how she had gotten there- in the bottom of the pit that had become where the killer and innocent bat had been sent to their death but she was there. There was a rope leading up to the surface which she could climb up which was one of the smallest of mercys that she could have been given. 

She takes a look around the bottom of the pit, and instead of finding just blotches of blood like one might expect after having people thrown down here and their bodies break apart due to the depth of the pit from where they are thrown in and airbound. No she finds something a bit more disturbing than that. 

Beneath her feet there is a mountain of pure white bones, and on top of them lie the bodies of Saaya, Rimi, O'Tae, Kokoro, Hagumi, and Maya. All broken, all still covered in flesh that has clearly begun its decomposition… all of which are still - eerily so. 

Himari's breath picks up, and she turns towards the rope - her one possible method of escape from the stench that is bodies rotting. She grabs onto the rope, and yanks herself up using her upper body strength and willpower alone. 

She climbs, exerting herself quite a bit - her arms quiver supporting her weight as she makes her way upwards until…

Until she hears the sound of a scream. Someone… Someone has been thrown into the hole!! 

Himari doesn't quite notice that the source of the sound was incoming before it was too late. She loses her grip and gets sent to the bottom once more. She may have gotten some plain scratches however… however the one who was yeeted in was not so Lucky. There at the bottom of the charm now lies the still warm body of Tsugu. Her head skewed to the side at an angle that makes it clear that… that she had not survived. 

Through denial Himari rushes over, ignoring how much the bones beneath her are stabbing into her skin and piercing it as she takes Tsugu's limp body into her arms. 

"T-tsugu… please… please be okay I… I didn't get to talk to you yet please… please don't be-" She cuts herself off. Tsugu's previously warm body has begun to lose some of that warmth. She moves her head to where normally, a heartbeat would be. Nothing. No sound. No movement. Nothing.

Himari cries, drowning out the sound of screaming and yelling that carry down from above this place. She holds Tsugu close until the final bit of warmth leaves her body before finally standing up, shaking as she does so.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and grabs the rope once more, working towards hoisting herself up so that SOMEONE can pay for… For killing Tsugu… however her trip up is once again interrupted, this time with a flash of red hitting her off of the rope. 

It takes a moment to regain her sense of balance so that the world isn't spinning to see Tomoe, now lying on the ground beside Tsugu. Still as a stone statue. She once again races over, her hair getting in her face a bit as she moves fast. 

She lifts Tomoe's torso up and brings her ear to her chest as well, hoping and praying to hear the sound of a heartbeat - her breathing as she does so. 

Nothing, just like Tsugu. Growing colder and colder by the moment. 

She needs to get out of here, she NEEDS to make sure that… that everyone is okay. That… That no one else gets flung into this pit with bones and rotten flesh. 

Once again she wipes her tears. Once again she approaches the rope and begins to climb. 

And Once again she is halted as she climbs up. This time… this time it's a head of short white hair that halts her, screams heard on the way down until she and the person falling alongside her reach the ground with a crack. 

Himari looks over to her side and… there is Moca… lying still as can be except… Except rather than a neck spat there is a bone sticking out of their body - having pierced it. 

Himari's eyes tear up once again as she runs over, the blood from the cooling body soaking her as she holds tightly onto them, tears now mixing with the blood. 

She becomes hysterics, loud cries echoing back at her and bringing her further into herself. She holds them tight, saying incomprehensible things to ears that could no longer hear. It wasn't meant to happen like this. Nothing was supposed to happen. The dead were dead and no one else remaining should have died. 

She screams in emotional agony before noticing something more coming raining from the ceiling. 

There in a flash of purple is Kaoru- followed closely in a blur of platinum blond, Chisato. Lisa comes tumbling down alongside Aya, holding each other as they connect with the bones head fist. Sayo, Misaki, and Kanon come soaring down in a vision of blue, becoming one as they impact with the ground, their bodies being pierced with numerous bones. Ako… Rinko… Yukina… Eve… Hina… Kasumi… Arisa… 

Himari cries and cries, becoming covered in the blood of those who have fallen whilst holding onto the cold dead body of her friends… 

The last one to come soaring down is Ran, eyes wide open as she connects with the pile of bones, getting skewered on all sides. Himari rushes over, not caring for the blood all over her as she observes her wounds. Listens for a heartbeat. Hears nothing… 

She looks at the bloodshot eyes of Ran, and the cold wet sensation on her cheeks… she shakes her head knowing that… that Ran probably cried as a result of all of Afterglow falling down there. With a quivering hand she closes Ran's eyelids and faces the rope once more.

She… She cant handle being down here any longer. She's crying, shaking, screaming. Her heart rate is much too high… Even so, she begins to climb up, wanting more than anything to get away from here. 

And so she climbs. And so, the bodies of the dead rise to follow her. 

She looks down, feeling some tension in the rope to see everyone she had just seen dead as a kind of Zombie - climbing despite being pierced through with bones that do not belong to them, climb despite their limbs folding in odd directions. Climb despite their heads being held on only by the skin that had remained.

She climbed away from them, desperate for escape. Despite how much her eyes burned with tears, her hands and thighs burned with the friction of the rope she goes up. It takes a while, hands nipping at her ankles as she arrives at the top only to see a menacing face meet her up there. 

Shigeko was standing there, a pair of large scissors in hand as she gave a crooked smile. She waves before moving the scissors to the rope and… snip.

Himari goes tumbling down along with the zombie-fied versions of everyone she really cares about… she closes her eyes fearing the worst.

And she wakes up, in a warm embrace - too warm to be the deceased bodies of everyone who had fallen. She tries to catch her breath and pull herself into reality… And succeeds.


	3. A Harsh Dream Colliding with a Harsh Reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What she doesn't realize is that most of this is just a dream. A scheme made up by her mind in order to prepare for the loss of another member of her precious band, Afterglow.

Himari wakes up slowly, once again inside a dorm - she can’t tell which one she’s in. She sits up and rubs her eyes a bit, trying to clarify her vision. As she does that she begins to notice that… that she is not alone in this room. 

Handcuffed to the bed to her left was Ran, with her arms pinned behind her head and her legs each chained to a corner of the bedpost. She rushes over to her side, scanning her body for signs of life… but there’s none… the bedsheet beneath her is stained with blood and… and Himari tries to move the body. As she moves it she notices something stuck into Ran’s back that she can’t quite… reach. It looks like… a hilt of a Knife… Blood goes onto her hands as Himari hyperventilates resulting in her backing up swiftly from Ran’s freezing, wet, dead body. 

She runs out of the room.

In the main hall she notes a still - oh so still - silhouette with brown hair. Himari runs up to it, She tries to scream Tsugu!! Tsugu!! Ran needs help please help!! But cannot. When she reaches the silhouette and turns it around… she notices it is tsugu… that was right… But her eyes were blank, a smirk on her face and her body - oh her body was in shambles. Cuts from the top of her torso to the bottom of her toes. She’s covered in blood. Blood that ran cold. Blood that is no longer being pushed out by the steady beating of her heart. No. nononono.. Tsugu is.. Tsugu.. Not another one not aNOTHER MEMBER OF AFTERGLOW. 

She runs away once more.

She doesn’t run for long, her back screaming at her to stop. She hears a click and suddenly her vision fills with that dreaded pink smoke. She coughs and coughs and coughs and coughs… She feels cold hands wrap around her as she is whooshed away… 

Her vision returns as she feels something getting binding her limbs. She doesn’t see it but Shigkeo is walking up behind her, lightly hitting the cat’o nine tails against her other hand. She’s smiling a creepy smile as her pink hair sways with the motion of her walking. Himari can only focus on who is right before her - she’s apparently tied up to some kind of glass like structure not unlike the wooden platform she was against not too long ago. 

There, in her line of site, right behind the glass she is tied to is Moca. They’re tied up to some kind of… menacing chair struggling, yelling something she can’t hear. She can only hear the footsteps from behind her as Shigeko approaches, giggling a bit.

** _CRACK_ **

The whip suddenly makes contact with Himari’s torn and beaten back. She screams and it looks like Moca is as well. Their body is convulsing… something is… something is happening to them. She wants to break free, tries to break free. Her hands fight against the restraints she is in. she cannot escape. 

Moca grows still, having stopped moving at all, Head slack against their chest, eyes wide with pain. Limbs dangling against their restraints. Tears form in her eyes from having watched the life get shocked out of Moca… why why why why whywhywhywhywhywhy…

** _CRACK_ **

** _CRACK_ **

** _CRACK_ **

** _CRACK_ **

** _CRACK_ **

** _CRACK_ **

Himari stands up to the cracks of the nine tailed whip makes contact with her bleeding and battered back. She doesn’t care anymore.. Tears fall down her face but all she can do is think of how afterglow died…

10…

20,,,,

30…

The whips slamming against her back seemingly never ends as her body wracks, her breathing grows heavy and she gets closer and closer to passing out due to an overload.

Shigeko releases her from her restraints.

She falls to the ground.

Shigeko giggles picking up Himari and smoke bombing away not giving her a chance to check on Moca at all… Limp and seemingly motionless Moca… she passes out, due to the strain.

She wakes up, next to Tomoe. She rushes over, tears falling from her eyes because all of her friends - they’re all dead right? That… that’s what happened. It appears she’s in the swan sanctuary. Tomoe is right there, lying in the grass. What… what a silly place to fall asleep right?? She goes over to Tomoe and tries to wake her up… nothing… no warmth, no heartbeat… nothing. 

And… and she yells, screams cries… no one comes… it’s likely that everyone else is dead too… she… she’s all alone… 

And then she wakes up once again, facing what is seemingly the same reality that her dream had left her in, which then prevents her from realizing that most of this?? Most of this was a dream… a horrible trick made by her mind's eye, preparing her for if it did happen....


End file.
